proper_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
60th Annual Grammy Awards
The 60th Annual Grammy Awards ceremony will be held on January 28, 2018. The CBS network will broadcast the show live from the Madison Square Garden in New York City. It will be the first time since 2003 that the ceremony is held outside Los Angeles (where the Staples Center had been the home of the Grammys since 2004). James Corden will return as host. The ceremony will recognize the best recordings, compositions and artists of the eligibility year, which runs from October 1, 2016 to September 30, 2017. The nominations were announced on November 28, 2017. The "pre-telecast" ceremony (officially named The Premiere Ceremony) will be held on the same day prior to the main ceremony. The show was moved to January to avoid competing with the 2018 Winter Olympics in Pyeongchang, as was the case in 2010 and 2014. Viewership for the ceremony dropped 24% compared to the previous year, obtaining the smallest audience in the show's history in the key demographic. James Harrison won the awards winning seven of his nine nominations. Performers Nominations 'General' ;Record of the Year *'"Giger Effect" – James Harrison and Buckethead' **'James Harrison, Brian Carroll, producer; James Harrison, Rich Johnson, engineers/mixers; Dave Norman, mastering engineer' * "Redbone" – Childish Gambino **Ludwig Goransson, producer; Donald Glover, Ludwig Goransson, Riley Mackin & Ruben Rivera, engineers/mixers; Bernie Grundman, mastering engineer *"Despacito" – Luis Fonsi and Daddy Yankee featuring Justin Bieber **Josh Gudwin, Mauricio Rengifo & Andrés Torres, producers; Josh Gudwin & Jaycen Joshua, engineers/mixers; Dave Kutch, mastering engineer *"Humble" – Kendrick Lamar **Mike Will Made It, producer; Derek "MixedByAli" Ali, James Hunt & Matt Schaeffer, engineers/mixers; Mike Bozzi, mastering engineer *"24K Magic" – Bruno Mars **Shampoo Press & Curl, producers; Serban Ghenea, John Hanes & Charles Moniz, engineers/mixers; Tom Coyne, mastering engineer ;Album of the Year *''The Empire ''– James Harrison and Buckethead **'James Harrison, Dan Monti, producer; James Harrison, Rich Johnson, engineers/mixers; James Harrison, Brian Carroll, songwriters, Dave Norman, mastering engineer' *''"Awaken, My Love!"'' – Childish Gambino **Ludwig Goransson, producer; Bryan Carrigan, Donald Glover, Ludwig Goransson, Riley Mackin & Ruben Rivera, engineers/mixers; Donald Glover & Ludwig Goransson, songwriters; Bernie Grundman, mastering engineer *''4:44'' – Jay-Z **Jay-Z & No I.D., producers; Jimmy Douglas & Gimel "Young Guru" Keaton, engineers/mixers; Shawn Carter & Dion Wilson, songwriters; Dave Kutch, mastering engineer *''Ritual – In This Moment **James Harrison, producer; Kevin Churko, Tristan Hardin & Josh Connelly, engineers/mixed; Maria Brink, Chris Howorth, Kevin Churko, James Harrison songwriters; Kevin Churko mastering engineer *''Damn ''– Kendrick Lamar **DJ Dahi, Sounwave & Anthony Tiffith, producers; Derek "MixedByAli" Ali, James Hunt & Matt Schaeffer, engineers/mixers; K. Duckworth, D. Natche, M. Spears & A. Tiffith, songwriters; Mike Bozzi, mastering engineer ;Song of the Year *'"When We Were Gods' **'James Harrison, songwriter (James Harrison)' *"Despacito" **Ramón Ayala, Justin Bieber, Jason "Poo Bear" Boyd, Erika Ender, Luis Fonsi & Marty James Garton, songwriters (Luis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee featuring Justin Bieber) *"4:44" **Shawn Carter & Dion Wilson, songwriters (Jay-Z) *"1-800-273-8255" **Alessia Caracciolo, Sir Robert Bryson Hall II, Arjun Ivatury & Khalid Robinson, songwriters (Logic featuring Alessia Cara & Khalid) *"That's What I Like" **Christopher Brody Brown, James Fauntleroy, Philip Lawrence, Bruno Mars, Ray Charles McCullough II, Jeremy Reeves, Ray Romulus & Jonathan Yip, songwriters (Bruno Mars) ;Best New Artist *'Alessia Cara''' *Khalid *Lil Uzi Vert *Julia Michaels *SZA 'Pop' ;Best Pop Solo Performance *'"Shape of You" – Ed Sheeran' *"Love So Soft" – Kelly Clarkson *"Praying" – Kesha *"Million Reasons" – Lady Gaga *"What About Us" – Pink ;Best Pop Duo/Group Performance *'"Feel It Still" – Portugal. The Man' *"Something Just like This" – The Chainsmokers and Coldplay *"Despacito" – Luis Fonsi and Daddy Yankee featuring Justin Bieber *"Thunder" – Imagine Dragons *"Stay" – Zedd and Alessia Cara ;Best Traditional Pop Vocal Album *''Tony Bennett Celebrates 90'' – Dae Bennett, producer (various artists) *''Nobody but Me'' (deluxe version) – Michael Bublé *''Triplicate'' – Bob Dylan *''In Full Swing'' – Seth MacFarlane *''Wonderland'' – Sarah McLachlan ;Best Pop Vocal Album *''÷'' – Ed Sheeran *''Kaleidoscope – Coldplay *''Lust for Life – Lana Del Rey *''Evolve – Imagine Dragons *''Rainbow – Kesha *''Joanne'' – Lady Gaga 'Dance/Electronic Music' ;Best Dance Recording *'"Tonite" – LCD Soundsystem' **'James Murphy, producer; James Murphy, mixer' *"Bambro Koyo Ganda" – Bonobo featuring Innov Gnawa **Bonobo, producer; Bonobo, mixer *"Cola" – CamelPhat & Elderbrook **CamelPhat & Elderbrook, producers; CamelPhat, mixer *"Andromeda" – Gorillaz featuring DRAM **Damon Albarn, Jamie Hewlett, Remi Kabaka & Anthony Khan, producers; Stephen Sedgwick, mixer *"Line of Sight" – Odesza featuring WYNNE & Mansionair **Clayton Knight & Harrison Mills, producers; Eric J Dubowsky, mixer ;Best Dance/Electronic Album *''3-D The Catalogue'' – Kraftwerk *''Migration'' – Bonobo *''Mura Masa'' – Mura Masa *''A Moment Apart'' – Odesza *''What Now – Sylvan Esso 'Contemporary Instrumental Album' ;Best Contemporary Instrumental Album *Forever and One'' – The Villain *''What If – The Jerry Douglas Band *''Spirit ''– Alex Han *''Mount Royal ''– Julian Lage and Chris Eldridge *''Prototype – Jeff Lorber Fusion 'Rock' ;Best Rock Performance *'"When We Were Gods" – James Harrison' *"You Want It Darker" – Leonard Cohen *"The Promise" – Chris Cornell *"Run" – Foo Fighters *"Judas" – Fozzy ;Best Metal Performance *'"Giger Effect" – James Harrison and Buckethead' *"Sultan's Curse" – Mastodon *"Black Hoodie" – Body Count *"Forever" – Code Orange *"Oh, Lord" – In This Moment ;Best Rock Song *'"Judas' **'Rich Ward, Johnny Andrews and Justin Cordle, songwriters (Fozzy)' *"Atlas, Rise!" **James Hetfield and Lars Ulrich, songwriters (Metallica) *"Oh, Lord" **Maria Brink, Chris Howorth, Kevin Churko and James Harrison, songwriters (In This Moment) *"Run" **Dave Grohl, Taylor Hawkins, Nate Mendel, Pat Smear, Chris Shiflett, songwriters (Foo Fighters) *"When We Were Gods" **James Harrison, songwriter (James Harrison) ;Best Rock Album *''The Empire'' – James Harrison and Buckethead *''Emperor of Sand – Mastodon *''Hardwired... to Self-Destruct – Metallica *''Judas'' – Fozzy *''Ritual – In This Moment 'Alternative' ;Best Alternative Music Album *Sleep Well Beast'' – The National *''Everything Now'' – Arcade Fire *''Humanz'' – Gorillaz *''American Dream'' – LCD Soundsystem *''Pure Comedy – Father John Misty 'R&B' ;Best R&B Performance *'"That's What I Like" – Bruno Mars''' *"Get You" – Daniel Caesar featuring Kali Uchis *"Distraction" – Kehlani *"High" – Ledisi *"The Weekend" – SZA ;Best Traditional R&B Performance *'"Redbone" – Childish Gambino' *"Laugh and Move On" – The Baylor Project *"What I'm Feelin'" – Anthony Hamilton featuring The Hamiltones *"All the Way" – Ledisi *"Still" – Mali Music ;Best R&B Song *'"That's What I Like"' **'Christopher Brody Brown, James Fauntleroy, Philip Lawrence, Bruno Mars, Ray Charles McCullough II, Jeremy Reeves, Ray Romulus & Jonathan Yip, songwriters (Bruno Mars)' *"First Began" **PJ Morton, songwriter (PJ Morton) *"Location" **Alfredo Gonzalez, Olatunji Ige, Samuel David Jiminez, Christopher McClenney, Khalid Robinson & Joshua Scruggs, songwriters (Khalid) *"Redbone" **Donald Glover & Ludwig Goransson, songwriters (Childish Gambino) *"Supermodel" **Tyran Donaldson, Terrence Henderson, Greg Landfair Jr., Carter Lang & Solana Rowe, songwriters (SZA) ;Best Urban Contemporary Album *''Starboy'' – The Weeknd *''Free 6LACK'' – 6LACK *''"Awaken, My Love!"'' – Childish Gambino *''American Teen'' – Khalid *''Ctrl –'' SZA ;Best R&B Album *''24K Magic ''– Bruno Mars *''Freudian'' – Daniel Caesar *''Let Love Rule'' – Ledisi *''Gumbo'' – PJ Morton *''Feel the Real – Musiq Soulchild 'Rap' ;Best Rap Performance *'"HUMBLE." – Kendrick Lamar''' *"Bounce Back" – Big Sean *"Bodak Yellow" – Cardi B *"4:44" – JAY-Z *"Bad and Boujee" – Migos featuring Lil Uzi Vert ;Best Rap/Sung Performance *'"LOYALTY." – Kendrick Lamar featuring Rihanna' *"PRBLMS" – 6LACK *"Crew" – GoldLink featuring Brent Faiyaz & Shy Glizzy *"Family Feud" – JAY-Z featuring Beyoncé *"Love Galore" – SZA featuring Travis Scott ;Best Rap Song *'"HUMBLE."' **'K. Duckworth, Asheton Hogan & M. Williams II, songwriters (Kendrick Lamar)' *"Bodak Yellow" **Belcalis Almanzar, Dieuson Octave, Klenord Raphael, Shaftizm, Jordan Thorpe & J White, songwriters (Cardi B) *"Chase Me" **Judah Bauer, Brian Burton, Hector Delgado, Jaime Meline, Antwan Patton, Michael Render, Russell Simins & Jon Spencer, songwriters (Danger Mouse featuring Run The Jewels & Big Boi) *"Sassy" **Marlanna Evans, E. Gabouer, Jason Martin & Wyann Vaughn, songwriters (Rapsody) *"The Story of O.J." **Shawn Carter & Dion Wilson, songwriters (JAY-Z) ;Best Rap Album *''DAMN.'' – Kendrick Lamar *''4:44 – JAY-Z *''Culture – Migos *''Laila's Wisdom'' – Rapsody *''Flower Boy'' – Tyler, the Creator 'Country' ;Best Country Solo Performance *'"Either Way" – Chris Stapleton' *"Body Like a Back Road" – Sam Hunt *"Losing You" – Alison Krauss *"Tin Man" – Miranda Lambert *"I Could Use a Love Song" – Maren Morris ;Best Country Duo/Group Performance *'"Better Man" – Little Big Town' *"It Ain't My Fault" – Brothers Osborne *"My Old Man" – Zac Brown Band *"You Look Good" – Lady Antebellum *"Drinkin' Problem" – Midland ;Best Country Song *'"Broken Halos"' **'Mike Henderson & Chris Stapleton, songwriters (Chris Stapleton)' *"Better Man" **Taylor Swift, songwriter (Little Big Town) *"Body Like a Back Road" **Zach Crowell, Sam Hunt, Shane McAnally & Josh Osborne, songwriters (Sam Hunt) *"Drinkin' Problem" **Jess Carson, Cameron Duddy, Shane McAnally, Josh Osborne & Mark Wystrach, songwriters (Midland) *"Tin Man" **Jack Ingram, Miranda Lambert & Jon Randall, songwriters (Miranda Lambert) ;Best Country Album *''From A Room: Volume 1'' – Chris Stapleton *''Cosmic Hallelujah'' – Kenny Chesney *''Heart Break'' – Lady Antebellum *''The Breaker'' – Little Big Town *''Life Changes'' – Thomas Rhett 'New Age' ;Best New Age Album *''Dancing on Water'' – Peter Kater *''Reflection'' – Brian Eno *''SongVersation: Medicine'' – India Arie *''Sacred Journey of Ku-Kai, Volume 5'' – Kitarō *''Spiral Revelation – Steve Roach 'Jazz' ;Best Improvised Jazz Solo *'"Miles Beyond" – John McLaughlin, soloist''' *"Can't Remember Why" – Sara Caswell, soloist *"Dance of Shiva" – Billy Childs, soloist *"Whisper Not" – Fred Hersch, soloist *"Ilimba" – Chris Potter, soloist ;Best Jazz Vocal Album *''Dreams and Daggers'' – Cécile McLorin Salvant *''The Journey – The Baylor Project *''A Social Call – Jazzmeia Horn *''Bad Ass and Blind'' – Raul Midón *''Porter Plays Porter'' – Randy Porter Trio with Nancy King ;Best Jazz Instrumental Album *''Rebirth'' – Billy Childs *''Uptown, Downtown'' – Bill Charlap Trio *''Project Freedom'' – Joey DeFrancesco & The People *''Open Book'' – Fred Hersch *''The Dreamer Is the Dream'' – Chris Potter ;Best Large Jazz Ensemble Album *''Bringin' It'' – Christian McBride Big Band *''MONK'estra Vol. 2'' – John Beasley *''Jigsaw'' – Alan Ferber Big Band *''Homecoming'' – Vince Mendoza & WDR Big Band Cologne *''Whispers on the Wind'' – Chuck Owen and the Jazz Surge ;Best Latin Jazz Album *''Jazz Tango'' – Pablo Ziegler Trio *''Hybrido'' – From Rio to Wayne Shorter – Antonio Adolfo *''Oddara'' – Jane Bunnett & Maqueque *''Outra Coisa'' – The Music of Moacir Santos – Anat Cohen & Marcello Gonçalves *''Típico'' – Miguel Zenón 'Gospel/Contemporary Christian Music' ;Best Gospel Performance/Song *'"Never Have to Be Alone" – CeCe Winans' **'Dwan Hill & Alvin Love III, songwriters' *"Too Hard Not To" – Tina Campbell **Tina Campbell & Warryn Campbell, songwriters *"You Deserve It" – JJ Hairston & Youthful Praise featuring Bishop Cortez Vaughn **David Bloom, JJ Hairston, Phontane Demond Reed & Cortez Vaughn, songwriters *"Better Days" – Le'Andria **Le'Andria, songwriter *"My Life" – The Walls Group **Warryn Campbell, Eric Dawkins, Damien Farmer, Damon Thomas, Ahjah Walls & Darrel Walls, songwriters ;Best Contemporary Christian Music Performance/Song *'"What a Beautiful Name" – Hillsong Worship' **'Ben Fielding & Brooke Ligertwood, songwriters' *"Oh My Soul" – Casting Crowns **Mark Hall, Bernie Herms & Nichole Nordeman, songwriters *"Clean" – Natalie Grant **Natalie Grant, songwriter *"Even If" – MercyMe **David Garcia, Ben Glover, Crystal Lewis, MercyMe & Tim Timmons, songwriters *"Hills and Valleys" – Tauren Wells **Chuck Butler, Jonathan Smith & Tauren Wells, songwriters ;Best Gospel Album *''Let Them Fall in Love'' – CeCe Winans *''Crossover: Live From Music City – Travis Greene *''Bigger Than Me – Le'Andria Johnson *''Close'' – Marvin Sapp *''Sunday Song'' – Anita Wilson ;Best Contemporary Christian Music Album *''Chain Breaker'' – Zach Williams *''Rise'' – Danny Gokey *''Echoes'' (deluxe edition) – Matt Maher *''Lifer – MercyMe *''Hills And Valleys ''– Tauren Wells ;Best Roots Gospel Album *Sing It Now: Songs of Faith & Hope'' – Reba McEntire *''The Best of The Collingsworth Family - Volume 1'' – The Collingsworth Family *''Give Me Jesus'' – Larry Cordle *''Resurrection'' – Joseph Habedank *''Hope for All Nations'' – Karen Peck & New River 'Latin' ;Best Latin Pop Album *''El Dorado'' – Shakira *''Lo Único Constante'' – Alex Cuba *''Mis Planes Son Amarte'' – Juanes *''Amar y Vivir (En Vivo Desde La Ciudad de México, 2017) – La Santa Cecilia *''Musas (Un Homenaje al Folclore Latinoamericano en Manos de Los Macorinos) ''– Natalia Lafourcade ;Best Latin Rock, Urban or Alternative Album *Residente'' – Residente *''Ayo'' – Bomba Estéreo *''Pa' Fuera'' – C4 Trío & Desorden Público *''Salvavidas de Hielo'' – Jorge Drexler *''El Paradise'' – Los Amigos Invisibles ;Best Regional Mexican Music Album (Including Tejano) *''Arriero Somos Versiones Acústicas'' – Aida Cuevas *''Ni Diablo, Ni Santo – Julión Álvarez y Su Norteño Banda *''Ayer y Hoy ''– Banda el Recodo de Cruz Lizárraga *''Momentos – Alex Campos *''Zapateando en el Norte'' – (various artists) ;Best Tropical Latin Album *''Salsa Big Band ''– Rubén Blades con Roberto Delgado & Orquesta *''Albita'' – Albita *''Art of the Arrangement – Doug Beavers *''Gente Valiente ''– Silvestre Dangond *''Indestructible – Diego el Cigala 'American Roots' ;Best American Roots Performance *'"Killer Diller Blues" – Alabama Shakes' *"Let My Mother Live" – Blind Boys of Alabama *"Arkansas Farmboy" – Glen Campbell *"Steer Your Way" – Leonard Cohen *"I Never Cared for You" – Alison Krauss ;Best American Roots Song *'"If We Were Vampires"' **'Jason Isbell, songwriter (Jason Isbell and the 400 Unit)' *"Cumberland Gap" **David Rawlings & Gillian Welch, songwriters (David Rawlings) *"I Wish You Well" **Raul Malo & Alan Miller, songwriters (The Mavericks) *"It Ain't Over Yet" **Rodney Crowell, songwriter (Rodney Crowell featuring Rosanne Cash & John Paul White) *"My Only True Friend" **Greg Allman & Scott Sharrard, songwriters (Greg Allman) ;Best Americana Album *''The Nashville Sound ''– Jason Isbell and the 400 Unit *''Southern Blood'' – Gregg Allman *''Shine on Rainy Day'' – Brent Cobb *''Beast Epic'' – Iron & Wine *''Brand New Day'' – The Mavericks ;Best Bluegrass Album *''Laws of Gravity ''– Infamous Stringdusters *''All the Rage: In Concert Volume One Live ''– Rhonda Vincent and the Rage *''Fiddler's Dream'' – Michael Cleveland *''Original'' – Bobby Osborne *''Universal Favorite'' – Noam Pikelny ;Best Traditional Blues Album *''Blue & Lonesome'' – The Rolling Stones *''Migration Blues – Eric Bibb *''Elvin Bishop's Big Fun Trio – Elvin Bishop's Big Fun Trio *''Roll and Tumble'' – R.L. Boyce *''Sonny & Brownie's Last Train'' – Guy Davis & Fabrizio Poggi ;Best Contemporary Blues Album *''TajMo'' – Taj Mahal & Keb' Mo' *''Robert Cray & Hi Rhythm – Robert Cray & Hi Rhythm *''Recorded Live In Lafayette – Sonny Landreth *''Got Soul'' – Robert Randolph and the Family Band *''Live from the Fox Oakland'' – Tedeschi Trucks Band ;Best Folk Album *''Mental Illness ''– Aimee Mann *''Semper Femina'' – Laura Marling *''The Queen of Hearts'' – Offa Rex *''You Don't Own Me Anymore'' – The Secret Sisters *''The Laughing Apple'' – Yusaf / Cat Stevens ;Best Regional Music Album *''Kalenda ''– The Lost Bayou Ramblers *''Top of the Mountain'' – Dwayne Dopsie and the Zydeco Hellraisers *''Ho'okena 3.0'' – Ho'okena *''Miyo Kekisepa, Make a Stand Live'' – Northern Cree *''Pua Kiele – Josh Tatofi 'Reggae' ;Best Reggae Album *Stony Hill'' – Damian "Jr. Gong" Marley *''Chronology'' – Chronixx *''Lost in Paradise'' – Common Kings *''Wash House Ting'' – J Boog *''Avrakedabra'' – Morgan Heritage 'World Music' ;Best World Music Album *''Shaka Zulu Revisited: 30th Anniversary Celebration'' – Ladysmith Black Mambazo *''Memoria De Los Sentidos'' – Vicente Amigo *''Para Mí – Concha Buika *''Rosa Dos Ventos ''– Anat Cohen & Trio Brasileiro *''Elwan ''– Tinariwen 'Children' ;Best Children's Album *Feel What U Feel ''– Lisa Loeb *''Brighter Side'' – Gustafer Yellowgold *''Lemonade'' – Justin Roberts *''Rise Shine #Woke'' – Alphabet Rockers *''Songs Of Peace & Love For Kids & Parents Around The World – Ladysmith Black Mambazo 'Spoken Word' ;Best Spoken Word Album (includes Poetry, Audio Books and Storytelling) *The Princess Diarist'' – Carrie Fisher *''Astrophysics for People in a Hurry'' – Neil deGrasse Tyson *''Born to Run'' – Bruce Springsteen *''Confessions of a Serial Songwriter'' – Shelly Peiken *''Our Revolution: A Future to Believe In'' – Bernie Sanders and Mark Ruffalo 'Comedy' ;Best Comedy Album *''The Age of Spin & Deep in the Heart of Texas'' – Dave Chappelle *''Cinco'' – Jim Gaffigan *''Jerry Before Seinfeld'' – Jerry Seinfeld *''A Speck of Dust'' – Sarah Silverman *''What Now?'' – Kevin Hart 'Musical Theatre' ;Best Musical Theater Album *''Dear Evan Hansen ''– Laura Dreyfuss, Mike Faist, Rachel Bay Jones, Kristolyn Lloyd, Michael Park, Ben Platt, Will Roland & Jennifer Laura Thompson, principal soloists; Pete Ganbarg, Alex Lacamoire, Stacey Mindich, Benj Pasek & Justin Paul, producers; Benj Pasek & Justin Paul, composers/lyricists (Original Broadway Cast Recording) *''Come from Away'' – Ian Eisendrath, August Eriksmoen, David Hein, David Lai & Irene Sankoff, producers; David Hein & Irene Sankoff, composers/lyricists (Original Broadway Cast Recording) *''Hello, Dolly! – Bette Midler, principal soloist; Steven Epstein, producer; (Jerry Herman, composer and lyricist) (New Broadway Cast Recording) 'Music for Visual Media' ;Best Compilation Soundtrack for Visual Media *La La Land – (various artists)' **'''''Marius de Vries & Justin Hurwitz, compilation producers Baby Driver – (various artists) **Edgar Wright, compilation producer *''Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol. 2: Awesome Mix Vol. 2'' – (various artists) **James Gunn, compilation producer *''Hidden Figures: The Album'' – (various artists) **Pharrell Williams, compilation producer *''Moana: The Songs – (various artists) **Opetaia Foa'i, Tom MacDougall, Mark Mancina & Lin-Manuel Miranda, compilation producers ;Best Score Soundtrack for Visual Media *La La Land'' – Justin Hurwitz, composer *''Arrival – Jóhann Jóhannsson, composer *''Dunkirk – Hans Zimmer, composer *''Game Of Thrones: Season 7'' – Ramin Djawadi, composer *''Hidden Figures'' – Benjamin Wallfisch, Pharrell Williams & Hans Zimmer, composers ;Best Song Written for Visual Media *'"How Far I'll Go" (from Moana) – Lin-Manuel Miranda, songwriter (Auli'i Cravalho)' *"City of Stars" (from La La Land) – Justin Hurwitz, Benj Pasek & Justin Paul, songwriters (Ryan Gosling & Emma Stone) *"I Don't Wanna Live Forever (Fifty Shades Darker)" (from Fifty Shades Darker) – Jack Antonoff, Sam Dew & Taylor Swift, songwriters (ZAYN & Taylor Swift) *"Never Give Up" (from Lion) – Sia Furler & Greg Kurstin, songwriters (Sia) *"Stand Up For Something" (from Marshall) – Common, Andra Day & Diane Warren, songwriters (Andra Day featuring Common) 'Composing' ;Best Instrumental Composition *'"The Winter's Tale", The Villain, composer (The Villain)' *"Alkaline", Pascal Le Boeuf, composer (Le Boeuf Brothers & JACK Quartet) *"Choros #3", Vince Mendoza, composer (Vince Mendoza & WDR Big Band Cologne) *"Three Revolutions", Arturo O'Farrill, composer (Arturo O'Farrill & Chucho Valdés) *"Warped Cowboy", Chuck Owen, composer (Chuck Owen and the Jazz Surge) 'Arranging' ;Best Arrangement, Instrumental or A Cappella *'"The Winter's Tale", The Villain, arranger (The Villain)' *"Ugly Beauty"/"Pannonica", John Beasley, arranger (John Beasley) *"Home Free (For Peter Joe)", Nate Smith, arranger (Nate Smith) *"White Christmas", Chris Walden, arranger (Herb Alpert) *"Escapades for Alto Saxophone and Orchestra" from Catch Me If You Can, John Williams, arranger (John Williams) ;Best Arrangement, Instruments and Vocals *'"Putin"' **'Randy Newman, arranger (Randy Newman)' *"I Loves You Porgy"/"There's a Boat That's Leavin' Soon for New York" **Shelly Berg, Gregg Field, Gordon Goodwin & Clint Holmes, arrangers (Clint Holmes featuring Dee Dee Bridgewater and the Count Basie Orchestra) *"Every Time We Say Goodbye" **Jorge Calandrelli, arranger (Clint Holmes featuring Jane Monheit) *"Another Day of Sun" **Justin Hurwitz, arranger (La La Land cast) *"I Like Myself" **Joel McNeely, arranger (Seth MacFarlane) 'Packaging' ;Best Recording Package *''Summer Smash'' **''''The Villain, art director (The Villain) *''El Orisha de la Rosa'' **Claudio Roncoli & Cactus Taller, art directors (Magín Díaz) *''Mura Masa'' **Alex Crossan & Matt de Jong, art directors (Mura Masa) *''Pure Comedy (Deluxe Edition)'' **Sasha Barr, Ed Steed & Josh Tillman, art directors (Father John Misty) *''Sleep Well Beast'' **Elyanna Blaser-Gould, Luke Hayman & Andrea Trabucco-Campos, art directors (The National) 'Notes' ;Best Album Notes *''Live at the Whisky a Go Go: The Complete Recordings'', Lynell George, album notes writer (Otis Redding) *''Arthur Q. Smith: The Trouble with the Truth'', Wayne Bledsoe & Bradley Reeves, album notes writers (Various Artists) *''Big Bend Killing: The Appalachian Ballad Tradition'', Ted Olson, album notes writer (Various Artists) *''The Complete Piano Works of Scott Joplin'', Bryan S. Wright, album notes writer (Richard Dowling) *''Edouard-Léon Scott De Martinville, Inventor of Sound Recording: A Bicentennial Tribute'', David Giovannoni, album notes writer (Various Artists) *''Washington Phillips and His Manzarene Dreams'', Michael Corcoran, album notes writer (Washington Phillips) 'Historical' ;Best Historical Album *''Leonard Bernstein – The Composer,'' Robert Russ, compilation producer; Martin Kistner & Andreas K. Meyer, mastering engineers (Leonard Bernstein) *''Bobo Yeye: Belle Epoque in Upper Volta'', Jon Kirby, Florent Mazzoleni, Rob Sevier & Ken Shipley, compilation producers; Jeff Lipton & Maria Rice, mastering engineers (Various Artists) *''The Goldberg Variations – The Complete Unreleased Recording Sessions June 1955'', Robert Russ, compilation producer; Matthias Erb, Martin Kistner & Andreas K. Meyer, mastering engineers (Glenn Gould) *''Sweet as Broken Dates: Lost Somali Tapes from the Horn of Africa'', Nicolas Sheikholeslami & Vik Sohonie, compilation producers; Michael Graves, mastering engineer (Various Artists) *''Washington Phillips and His Manzarene Dreams, Michael Corcoran'', April G. Ledbetter & Steven Lance Ledbetter, compilation producers; Michael Graves, mastering engineer (Washington Phillips) 'Engineered Album' 'Music Video/Film' ;Best Music Video *'"Can Anybody Hear Me" – James Harrison featuring Perrie Edwards' **'James Harrison, video director and producer' *"Makeba" – Jain **Lionel Hirle & Gregory Ohrel, video directors; Yodelice, video producer *"Voices" – James Harrison **James Harrison, video director and producer *"Humble" – Kendrick Lamar **The Little Homies & Dave Meyers, video directors; Jason Baum, Dave Free, Jamie Rabineau, Nathan K. Scherrer & Anthony Tiffith, video producers *"1-800-273-8255" – Logic featuring Alessia Cara & Khalid **Andy Hines, video director; Andrew Lerios, video producer